<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Tell My Dad by t_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934375">Please Don't Tell My Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time'>t_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangerously close to underage, F/M, Johnny does porn and Sam wants to lose her virginity for money, Kink Meme, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocent; well, at least as innocent as porn gigs can be, but never in a million years did Johnny think he’d be fucking LaRusso’s barely legal daughter on camera. </p><p>--</p><p>Johnny does some porn on the side. He works at a place where girls come in to lose their virginity when they turn 18. He's seen it all, but he never expected Samantha LaRusso to show up, begging to get fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Tell My Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a Kink Meme prompt:<br/>Johnny has a side hustle working for a porn site that specialises in girls losing their virginity on camera on the 18th birthday. Then one day in walks Sam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out innocent; well, at least as innocent as porn gigs can be, but never in a million years did Johnny think he’d be fucking LaRusso’s barely legal daughter on camera. </p><p>Back up. </p><p>Years ago, when Johnny was young and hot enough to turn heads (he’s still got it, obviously, he’ll die a stud, but at 53 years old, he turns less heads than he used to) he’d gotten a modeling gig. It was a way to make rent after Sid cut him off and it kept him surrounded by hot babes, so it worked. Great. </p><p>Then one day as he was washing the sand and baby oil off his abs this production assistant with a permanent leer asked Johnny if he wanted to make a little extra cash. He had eaten ramen every day that week, so naturally, he accepted, and that’s how he found himself with some hot chick sitting on his cock while someone else filmed. Now, he wasn’t much into video porn at the time. It was a difficult commodity to come by in the 80s, magazines tended to be easier and safer to hide. </p><p>But. Fucking a hot chick <i>and</i> getting paid for it? The easiest money he’d made since he bet Dutch 50 bucks he’d win at pool. </p><p>So, he kinda fell backward into the porn industry. He got out of it for a while when he and Sharon were together. Shockingly, she wasn’t too keen on the prospect of her boyfriend fucking other women. Then Robby came around and his mom died and it got moved to the back burner. He became a handyman. He liked it, kinda. </p><p>Then one day he was shopping for condoms and got recognized by a producer and invited to work on this project. </p><p>Apparently, a lot of dudes get off on watching a girl get fucked for the first time. Some weird no one else has touched them kind of primal instinct that revved enough engines to make like, a whole business for virginity porn. </p><p>Johnny agreed to work on it, he was again desperate for cash and none of his old porn contacts answered his calls anymore, so it was as good an avenue as any. Plus it was kinda nice fucking these girls with like no experience because then they didn’t bitch about his technique and foreskin hygiene.</p><p>So he did it. And he kept doing it, even when he opened the dojo because it helped keep the lights on and it was relaxing. It got a little weird sometimes, fucking girls young enough to be his daughter, but money was money and Johnny’s bank account tended to laugh at him a lot. </p><p>He started worrying, just a little inkling in the back of his mind, that one of his students might show up one day. Like that Nichols girl seemed to have a pretty shitty home life, what if she showed up when she turned 18? He’d have to leave the country. He didn’t speak Spanish, and there was no way in hell he’d move to Canada, so it'd have to be a long move too. Like to Australia or some shit. </p><p>Miraculously enough, none of his students stop by. </p><p>But God does hate him, has to, because one day in the middle of August, Samantha fucking LaRusso shows up in the casting room. </p><p>It’s been a pretty good day, he woke up early and actually went on a run, and Miguel finally perfected a kick that Johnny struggled with in <i>his</i> prime, so he’s feeling pretty good about himself as a teacher when Jared– their mousy little PA who was too chicken shit and also a little too skinny to get in front of the camera– hands him a clipboard. </p><p>“Hey Mr. L. We only got one today. Says her eighteenth birthday was yesterday, and her ID checks out and everything. In Studio B whenever you’re ready.” </p><p>Johnny nods absentmindedly as he takes the clipboard. Sam, no last name for privacy reasons, though they do keep a copy of their licenses, to prove to the kiddie porn police that they do actually do their jobs and check up on the ages of the babes they bang. “Thanks, man. You talk to her?”</p><p>“Yeah, took down her information. She seemed kinda nervous, you might wanna be gentle with her.”</p><p>“When am I not?” Then he smirks. “She hot?” Kind of a dumb question, they all were, or they got sent home. </p><p>Jared grins. “Oh yeah. Cocksucking lips like you wouldn’t believe. Nice eyes, too.”</p><p>“Nice.” He takes off for the room, swinging his arms a little to loosen up. This part, meeting the girl, always makes him a little nervous. One wrong move and they might go scurrying out the door, and then they’ve lost business. </p><p>He pushes open the door, looking down at the preference clipboard like a doctor might. <i>No handjob experience, no blowjob experience, never been penetrated, Jesus.</i> This girl is like a <i>real</i> virgin, not the stick it in my asshole and it’s okay with God type.</p><p>“Alright, Sam,” he says. Still looking down. “How are you doing to–” he stops cold in his tracks when he finally looks up. “LaRusso?”</p><p>She’s got this wide, deer caught in the headlights, look in her eyes, just like her dad but with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. “Mr. Lawrence?” She sounds horrified. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” They say at the same time, and Johnny definitely feels that he has better grounds to be asking that, being the adult and all. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asks, because last time he checked, Miguel was a senior, which makes his ex-girlfriend a senior, and holy shit this is so much worse than he imagined it would be, running into a kid he knows. </p><p>Her shoulders come up around her shoulders defensively. “School doesn’t start till next week. Why are you here?”</p><p>“Pretty sure that’s my line,” he says, laughing a little at how insane all of this is. </p><p>“I– I mean I wanted,” she says, face flushing. “I need some money for a new phone, my old one sucks and my dad refused to– oh god,” her head snaps back up, some of that paic returning.  “You aren’t gonna tell my dad I was here, are you? He’ll kill me if he finds out.”</p><p>Johnny thinks the best course of action is to sit far away from her and not think about the number of girls he’s fucked in this room. “Of course I won’t tell him. You think he’d be any kinder to me if he found out I fucked his daughter on camera?”</p><p>She cocks her head to the side, and he realizes how that sounded. Like he assumed this was still happening. Even though this definitely shouldn’t be happening. <i>Your son is her ex boyfriend,</i> his brain reminds him. </p><p>But she doesn’t look grossed out. She actually kinda lights up a little. “You mean you’ll still do it? Because I really wasn’t kidding about needing that money.” And fuck.<br/>
His day was going so well. </p><p>He hesitates, grimacing, and her face falls. “I’m not sure that’s, well, such a good idea.”</p><p>Sam looks a little annoyed now, like he’s being dumb. “You fuck teenagers all the time, and now it’s suddenly not a good idea?”</p><p>The phrasing makes him wince. “I’m not a pedo.”</p><p>“No,” she says, a little smirk on her face. “You’re just a fifty-something-year-old man fucking 18-year-old virgins on camera for money.”</p><p>Well, when she says it like that. </p><p>“It’s not like he’ll ever find out. He’s been happily married for 20 years. Happily married men don’t watch porn.” Johnny snorts at that, knows if that were true his business would have gone belly up about 20 years ago. </p><p>“Please?” she asks, and she stands up, moves over to where he’s sitting, and crouches in front of him. “I really do need the money. You can just think of me as some random girl, if that helps?”<br/>
Her innocent tone doesn’t at all match the way her hand is creeping up his thigh. </p><p>He shifts, voice sticking in his throat. “You know I have the same phone now that I had the year you were born?”</p><p>She smiles up at him. “So get a new one. Tonight will help you on your way, right?” And then the heel of her hand presses onto him over his jeans, and yeah. Yeah, he’ll get a new phone. </p><p>“Shit, hold on.” Johnny moves her hand away, ignores her pout. “You wanna get paid? Gotta actually turn the camera on.”</p><p>He watches the way her back stiffens, and she’s really not ready for this. He sighs. “You don’t have to do this. You could sell plasma?”</p><p>The set of her mouth is just like her dad’s. Determined to run face-first into a stupid idea. “I can do this.”</p><p>So Johnny gets up and gets the camera guy, Brandon. </p><p>He explains everything to her. She can’t use his name, for the sake of the virginal fantasy. He’ll make sure they stay facing the camera okay. Any discomfort and they stop immediately and take a break. Or stop altogether. He stresses that last part hard. </p><p>“Don’t try to tough it out.  If you don’t like something, you have to tell me. Immediately. If your mouth is occupied, just tap twice.”</p><p>Sam nods, and then stops. “Why would my mouth be occupied?”</p><p> </p><p>This is a really bad idea. </p><p>--</p><p>The process is pretty simple. Johnny could probably do this script in his sleep. You lead the girl in and sit her on the bed, while she blinks up at you with wide eyes and tells you how she’s never done this before. </p><p>You tell her, it’s okay sweetheart, I'll show you exactly what to do, and then you take off her shirt. You don’t kiss her on the mouth, but on the cheek, the jaw, the side of her neck, all the way down to her bra. </p><p>She blushes about taking off her bra, and you tell her it’s all gonna be okay. Cup one in a hand and use the other to unbutton her pants, sometimes slide up her skirt if she’s wearing something cute and flowered like LaRusso’s kid is. </p><p>The little gasp she lets out when you touch her there for the first time, slide along her underwear and feel the growing dampness in her slits is always hot. Soon, he’s straining against his jeans, right on schedule, so he takes her small hand and presses it there. </p><p>“Feel that? That’s all for you.”</p><p>Her hands shake on the button, the way they always do, so he helps pull down the zipper. It’s only polite. </p><p>Her perfect pink little mouth hangs open a little when she pulls it out, he smirks and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. They always react this way, but it never stops feeling good.<br/>
“Just like that,” he says, gripping the back of her head while she fumbles a couple of strokes. “You’re doing so good.” </p><p>The next part comes as easily as it always does, the slide from the back of the head to along the jaw. Pressing on her lips with his thumb. Pushing down on her tongue. “You can take it,” he tells her, slowly lowering her head to his lap. “There, just like that.” </p><p>Here he always lets himself get a little lost in it. Tips his head back, stutters his hips up a little. After a while, it’s a practiced performance. But this time he actually does get lost in it. Jared was right about her fucking lips, and the suction of her velvety hot mouth is too tempting to resist. She gags a little, and that’s right, she’s never done this, but he puts a hand on the back of her head and wills her to take it anyway. </p><p>Show’s not over yet though. He pulls her back off, shivering a little at the popping noise her mouth makes when it comes off. </p><p>“Lay back for me,” he tells her, and she’s looking up at him with so much trust in her eyes that he feels his dick twitch. </p><p>Johnny flips up her little skirt and pulls down her pretty panties. White cotton with a pink bow on the front. Jesus. </p><p>Her leg falls open easily when he presses her knee back. He feels the camera over his shoulder, lets it get a good long look as he runs a hand up her leg and cups her mound.<br/>
She whines and bucks her hips up when he rubs at her clit. “You’ve never touched yourself here before?” He guesses. </p><p>She blushes and shakes her head. “Always too– oh!– too intense.”</p><p>“Have you ever had an orgasm before?” He asks, idly slipping a finger inside her, assuming he knows the answer, because everybody masturbates. </p><p>“How– unh– how would you know?” </p><p>Holy <i>shit.</i> He hears Brandon breathe a little harder at that, and his dick definitely agrees. </p><p>“I’ll show you,” he says, and it should sound easy, but his voice has gone all hoarse. He adds a second finger, and her back arches up off the bed. </p><p>“You’re so tight.” Another practiced line, but it’s true. She’s never even had a finger up here. Jesus Christ. </p><p>“Please,” she gasps out, several strokes later. “Please fuck me. I need it.”</p><p>She could make a fucking living out of this, but there’s no chance in hell Johnny’s ever letting her in front of a camera again. </p><p>He starts stroking his dick, lines it up at her entrance, smirks down at her breathless gasping. “You ready sweetheart?”</p><p>“Please,” she says one last time, and then gasps and arches as he enters. </p><p>It takes all 30 years of his on-camera experience to keep from shooting off right then and there. She’s unbelievably tight. So much so he wonders if she’s really into this, but the wanton gasping and whines are a dead giveaway for how much he’s not hurting her. </p><p>When he finally seats himself all the way in, Sam moves her hips against Johnny all experimentally, and he groans. Pulls back out. Pushes in a little harder than he needs to. </p><p>“So. Fucking. Tight.” He growls, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. </p><p>She lets out these tiny, perfect mewls for each stroke, and then surges up and scrabbles for purchase on his back when he shifts angles. </p><p>“Fuck there,” she gasps. “Right there please.” </p><p>He can’t help it, looking down at her like this, has to say something else. “No one’s ever made you feel this good, have they?”</p><p>“No,” she moans, long and drawn out. </p><p>“No one else can. Don’t have the cock for it. You know you’ll be ruined for all other men by the time I’m done with you?” </p><p>Sam whimpers. He kisses underneath her ear. Sucks a mark. </p><p>“You’re so hot for it too, bet you never knew there was a little slut inside you all this time.” Johnny punctuates these words with a finger on her clit, and she begins to moan in earnest.<br/>
“You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum on my thick cock?” </p><p>Sam can’t answer, because she’s too busy crying out and arching up and clamping down all at the same time. Her next inhale is gasping like she nearly drowned instead of experiencing her first orgasm. </p><p>He’s only good for a couple more strokes before he’s gone too, remembering to pull out and release all over her quivering stomach at the last second. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“Fuck,” she says, like she’s reading his thoughts, and for a moment Johnny wonders if he dicked her down so good she got mind-reading powers. </p><p>He laughs in kind of agreement, still shaking a little with how good she looks, blissed out and covered in his cum. </p><p>“Cut,” Brandon calls softly. And wow, Johnny forgot he was there. “Good work, man.”</p><p>He pats Johnny’s shoulder on his way out, and he slumps down next to Sam. She’s still catching her breath. </p><p>She turns to look at him. He brushes some hair from her face. “How’re you feeling?” He asks her, tender for a moment. </p><p>She nods, laughs a little when she realizes she can’t form words. </p><p>“That good?” Johnny asks, and he’s mostly joking, but she still looks at him and nods very seriously. </p><p>“That good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should I be working on other things, like the job I get paid to do? yes, but oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>